Yu-gi-oh Duelers of Destiny
by Cheyguy1211
Summary: Just something I decided to write. I know no main characters are in it yet, but it will have them sooner than later. I just wanted to test the waters a bit :P Tell me how it is. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

"And now beginning the last duel of the semi-finals!" shouted the announcer. "Karate specialist Lee versus rising challenger Cheyenne!"

I was later of the announced names, and no, I am not a girl. Whoever won this duel would get the chance to face the reigning champ, Yorick. He was considered a dueling genius. I vow to win and become champ, no matter who I need to defeat; but first, I need to Lee.

We both walked up to the arena. His eyes were calm, as if he already knew he were going to win.

"Good Luck," he said calmly.

"You too."

We both took our positions. I had lost the coin toss beforehand so he would make the first move. We strapped on our duel disks and before either of us could think we both shouted "DUEL!"

(

Duel rules:

4000 lifepoints

Start with 5 cards

6 card max hand size

Cards that inflict direct damage on the player (Hinotama) are forbidden.

*Quick note #1: Whenever a character says they set a card, they are referring to spells/traps. They will explicitly state "monster" if they are going to set one. This is to help avoid confusion.*

*Quick note #2: When a monster is summoned or shown, it's stats will be shown next to it like this: (1000/2000) The first number represents attack points while the second represents defense points. Other information such as Effect, Type or Attribute will be left out until needed, and then it will be explained thoroughly.*

)

"I go first," he said, drawing his first card. "I set a monster facedown and I'll also set two cards facedown. Turn over.

"I draw. Hmmm. I summon Gagagigo (1850/1000) in attack mode. I use him to attack your facedown monster!" Gagagigo destroyed his face down Battle Warrior (700/1000). "I'll also set two cards face down. That's it for my turn."

"My turn. I summon Ape Fighter (1900/1200). I'll use him to attack your Gagagigo!"

"Not so fast, Lee. I activate my facedown trap, Memory of an Adversary. By taking damage equal to your monsters attack, I can not only stop the attack, but I can banish your monster and special summon it to my field at the end of your next turn."

"You're the one that needs to slow down. I activate Corkscrew Cross. When you a card/effect during the battle phase, I get to destroy negate and destroy it, and deal 500 points of damage to you."

"What!?"

"And thanks to that, my attack still goes through." Ape Fighter destroys Gagagigo.

Lifepoints: Cheyenne:3450 vs Lee:4000

"It's not over yet." Lee said. "After my Ape Fighter destroys a monster by battle, it gains 300 attack points. However, if it fails to attack next turn, the boost will disappear."

This isn't looking good. With only one monster in my hand, I'll be wide open next turn. "I summon Rockstone Warrior (1800/1600) in attack mode. I set three cards facedown and I end my turn."

"Come on, Cheyenne, you're making this too easy for me. I summon Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei (2300/0) in attack mode. Next I'll activate the magic card Double Summon, which lets me normal summon another monster. I choose Protective Soul Ailin (0/0)."

0 attack points? Obviously that thing has some sort of ability. But at least Lei Lei switches to defense mode after it attacks. That way I can destroy it with almost any monster that I might draw next turn.

"I use Ailin's special ability to equip him onto Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei. Now, I can manually switch Lei Lei back to attack mode after it's forced to switch to defense mode."

...crap.

"Now, Ape Fighter, attack his Rockstone Warrior!"

"I tribute my Rockstone Warrior to activate my trap card Chaos Burst. This card lets me destroy your attacking monster and inflict 1000 points of damage to you."

"Too easy. I activate my trap Seven Tools of the Bandit. By paying 1000 lifepoints, I can negate your trap and destroy it. And thanks to your failure, you have no monsters on your side of the field while I get to replay my attack. Ape Fighter, finish what you started, except this time attack Cheyenne directly!

"Aaaaaaaghh!"

Lifepoints: Cheyenne:1250 vs Lee:3000

"At this moment, I activate my trap Flashbang!" I exclaimed.

"Another trap!?"

"After an opponent's monster has made a direct attack, I can use this to automatically end your turn. Sorry Lee, but it's not over yet."

"Humph. You're better than I expected, but that doesn't mean you can turn this around."

"We'll see about that. I bet this duel on my next card. Draw!..I activate Cup of Ace. I flip a coin and if the result is Heads, then I get to draw two cards. However, if the result is Tails, then-"

"Then I draw two cards and you lose your chance of winning." Lee interrupted.

I hated to admit it, but he was right. I have two of the pieces needed to win this duel, but I just need one more. The duel was on this toss. All I know is...Luck is for those who believe!

The holographic coin sprung into the air. It seemed to stay up there forever and truthfully, I wanted it to. As it spun, I looked over at Lee and i could see his eagerness for the outcome. To him, the duel was already over. But to me, it had only just begun.

Heads!


	2. Chapter 2: Return of the King(dom)

"No way!" Lee sulked.

"Now I draw two new cards." With the cards I had, I knew I could end the duel this turn. However, one more piece of the puzzle was missing. "I activate Miracle Rupture. By sending one Rock-type monster from my deck to the graveyard, I get to draw 1 card; and the card I'm sending is Revival Golem. When he's sent from my deck to the graveyard, I get to either add him to my hand or special summon him, and I choose the latter. Go, Revival Golem (100/2100), in defense position. And now I draw 1 card."

"Seems to me like you're still just stalling for time." Lee mocked.

He might have been right, if it weren't for the card I had just drawn. "You are wrong, Lee, I'm done being on the defensive. This turn I'll finish this. I activate Monster Reborn, letting me special summon a monster from any of our graves onto my side of the field. I choose my Gagagigo (1850/1000). And now, I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Gandora The Dragon of Destruction (0/0)!"

"0 attack point and defense points!?"

"Not for long. I activate his effect to destroy and banish all cards on the field except for himself, and he gains 300 atk for every card banished. There are 5 cards on the field, so he will gain 1500 atk."

"Such a powerful card. Tch. You still can't end the duel this turn. I have 3000 lifepoints"

"I disagree. I banish my Rockstone Warrior from my graveyard to special summon The Rock Spirit (1700/1000) in attack mode. Go, my monsters...ATTACK!" I yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Lifepoints: Cheyenne:1250 vs Lee:0

"What a turn-around! We have a winner: Cheyenne!" shouted the announcer.

"You beat me this time, Cheyenne, but next time I'll be sure to be the victor," Lee said

"I look forward to our rematch," I replied.

We parted ways off the arena. I looked over my deck again making sure everything was ok. Something tells me I won't be able to win with Gandora again…

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind overtook the area. As it landed, I could recognize one of the people inside it. It was none other than Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. He stepped out the helicopter and was promptly handed a microphone.

"Welcome everyone. As you all know, this tournament is about end and one lucky winner will receive a special prize, a card unlike any other. Of course, there'll be something for the loser as well, but it won't be as fun. However, I have a surprise announcement. Exactly 1 month from now I will be hosting what I like to call Duelist Kingdom 2! Now I'm looking for strong duelists and that's why the winner of this tournament will be given a guaranteed spot in my new tournament. Fantastic, isn't it?"

A new Duelist Kingdom? Sounds a bit fishy, but considering Pegasus no longer has the Millenium Eye, he can't do anything too harmful...or can he? Either way, I would love to be a part of it. I bet Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba are going to be in it. I just have to beat Rallon.

"So without further ado," Pegasus started, "Let's commence the final duel!"

Rallon and I both walked up to the arena. He had a cold, condescending look in his eyes. I'd bet money on him not accepting my handshake if I offered.

"Good luck," I said.

"It'll be faster if you just surrender," he said, haughtily.

"Sorry, not gonna happen. You'd probably make a lot of people happy if you surrendered though. No one likes to see bad dueling." I replied.

"Humph."

We engaged our duel disks and shouted "Duel!"

Lifepoints: Cheyenne:4000 vs Rallon:4000


	3. Chapter 3: The Genius

"I'll go first," I said.

"Be my guest."

"I summon Master of the Flaming Dragonswords (1800/1200) in attack mode. I'll also set two cards face down and that ends my turn," I said.

"My turn. I summon Jinzo - Returner (600/1400) in attack mode. He has the ability to attack you directly, and that's exactly what I'll do."

"Oh-no. Gahhhh!" I shouted.

Lifepoints: Cheyenne:3400 vs Rallon:4000

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

Damn. I let him get the first damage in. "My move. To leave that monster in attack mode and then set a facedown definitely means that's a trap you set." I said

"Good to see your brain is functioning. Are you going to attack or what?"

"Well of course. Master of the Flaming Dragonswords, attack his Jinzo - Returner!"

"Trap activate! Zero Gravity! This card switches the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field. Now you can't attack."

"Grr. I set one more card and I end my turn."

"This duel is too easy. I activate Cost Down. By discarding one card in my hand, I can reduce the levels of all the monsters in my hand by 2. Now I summon Jinzo (Temporary Level 4) (2400/1500) in attack mode. Go Jinzo: Trap Search!" Jinzo's eyes lit up, then shot laser a laser at all of my traps, destroying all 3 of them. "Jinzo negates and destroys any traps on the field, and now you're defenseless...well almost. Jinzo attack!"

And just like that my monster was taken down. In one turn I've lost 4 cards...and it's not over yet.

"Direct Attack!"

Lifepoints: Cheyenne:2800 vs Rallon:4000

"Tch. My turn. I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 cards from my deck." Hmm I have an idea. "I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode. Attack his Jinzo - Returner!"

"I activate my quick-play spell card, Enemy Controller, which lets me target one monster you control and change its battle position." My Celtic Guardian lowered his sword and switched into a defensive stance.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." I said.

"My turn. I summon Mad Archfiend (1800/0) in attack mode and I'll use him to attack your Celtic Guardian."

"I activate my own quick-play spell, Half-Shut. This card halves my monster's attack, but now it can't be destroyed in battle. Looks like I'm safe, huh?" I laughed.

"Not necessarily. My Mad Archfiend inflicts piercing damage," he answered.

"What!?"

"And I still can bypass your Guardian and attack you with my Jinzo - Returner."

Lifepoints: Cheyenne:1600 vs Rallon:4000

Damn. I still haven't inflicted a single point of damage. I can't lose here!

"Now, I activate Amplifier and equip it onto my Jinzo. Now, Jinzo's effect does not affect my own traps. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn," he finished.

"I draw." Perfect! "I activate The Strongest Shield. With this, my Celtic Guardian gains attack equal to his defense when in attack mode, and defense equal to his attack when in defense mode. Changing his battle position won't help you much now!" Celtic Guardian (2600/1200) "Attack his Jinzo!"

"Trap, activate, Changing Destiny! When you declare an attack, this card lets me negate that attack and then you choose to either gain or deal to me the half the attack of the monster whose attack was negated."

"Hmmm. I choose… to gain the 1300," I said, "and that's it for my turn."

Lifepoints: Cheyenne:2900 vs Rallon:4000

"My turn." He seemed disappointed with his newly drawn card. "I switch my monsters to defense mode and end my turn."

Finally, I can take control again...if I ever even had it in the first place… "I draw! I summon Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak (2000/200) in attack mode and I use him to attack your Mad Archfiend. Now his special ability kicks in; when he destroys a monster by battle, he can attack again. Go Bergzak, attack his Jinzo - Returner as well!" It felt nice to finally take that pesky thing down. "Celtic Guardian, take out Jinzo!" All of his monsters were destroyed. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn. Since I do not have a Warrior-type monster in my hand to reveal, my Bergzak destroys itself."

"My turn. I activate my own Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards. Next I activate Graceful Charity letting me draw three cards and then discard two from my hand."

"No way. Two of the most powerful draw cards back to back?"

"Don't even try it. I saw the way you defeated Lee, or should I say the way luck defeated Lee."

"What are you trying to say!?" I said angrily.

"You are not a strong duelist at all. How you made it to the finals is incomprehensible to me."

"Who are you to judge who is and who isn't a good duelist?"

"I'm a genius. My strategies are a million years ahead of yours and that's why I'm not only going to win this duel, but I'm going to become champion at Duelist Kingdom 2, even if that means beating Yugi and Kaiba."

"There's no way someone like you could become champion." I said.

"Jealous because I'm better than you? If you don't think I can make it, then defeat me. Prove me wrong! You say it wasn't luck but skill so prove it!"

"I'll do just that."

"I'd love to see it. You still haven't dealt a single point of damage."

It sucks that he's right about that…

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back -"

Please don't say Jinzo...

"- Airknight Parshath (1900/1600) in attack mode."

"I never destroyed a-"

"I discarded it with Graceful Charity," he interrupted. "And now I activate Forbidden Lance. This card lowers your monster's attack by 800, and now it's unaffected by other spells and traps."

"Wait, so that means…"

"Yep, he loses the bonus from The Strongest Shield." Celtic Guardian (600/1200) "Airknight Parshath, attack his monster!"

Lifepoints: Cheyenne:1600 vs Rallon:4000

"When my Airknight Parshath destroys a monster by battle, I get to draw one card. I set that card facedown and end my turn."

"My move." A level 8 monster!? I can't summon it in this situation. But maybe, if I can draw the last needed card, I can turn this duel around. "I end my turn."

"Hahaha seems like you've thrown in the towel. I can't blame you either. Must be scary knowing you'll be a failure forever. Airknight Parshath, end this duel!"

"Not so fast! I activate Emergency Provisions! By sending my other facedown card to the grave, I gain 1000 lifepoints."

"Damn it. Well that doesn't stop my attack!

Lifepoints: Cheyenne:700 vs Rallon:4000

"My turn! I activate Miracle Rupture, letting me send one Rock-type monster from my deck to my grave and then letting me draw one card. I choose Revival Golem (100/2100) , and thanks to his special ability, I can special summon him to my field in defense mode. I set one more card and that ends my turn."

"Draw. Humph, I end my turn."

"My turn. I end my turn again."

"Draw. Same here."

"My turn. Here we go! I sacrifice my Revival Golem to summon Giga Gagagigo (2450/1500) in attack mode. Go, attack his Airknight Parshath!"

Lifepoints: Cheyenne:700 vs Rallon:3450

"Ha! Looks like you aren't gonna end this duel perfectly like you thought."

"Just a scratch. You're still just a loser. Too weak to beat me."

"Tch I end my turn."

"My turn. I summon Sorcerer of the Doomed (1450/1200) in attack mode and activate Creature Swap. Now we both have to give up a monster we control, and it shouldn't be that hard to decide." My Giga Gagagigo appeared on his side of the field, while his Sorcerer walked over to mine. "Now, Giga Gagagigo, attack that doomed Sorcerer and end this duel!"

"I activate my trap card, Miracle Locus! It lets my monster gain 1000 attack points, but unfortunately you get to draw one card." Sorcerer of the Doomed (2450/1200) Both of our monsters were equal in strength and took each other out, leaving us both with no monsters on the field.

"I'll set one card and end my turn."

"My move. I activate Cup of Ace! I'll flip a coin and-"

"Heads you draw, Tails I do. Get on with it."

"Humph fine." The coin flipped. Both of our fields were wide open. Drawing these two cards could mean the difference between victory and defeat, and I knew I couldn't let this guy win.

Tails!

"Wha?"

"Hahaha seems like your precious Lady Luck prefers me. Thanks for the cards."

"...I end my turn." One monster and it's over.

"My turn. Seems you still are lucky. I have no monsters to summon. I set one card and end my turn."

Phew that was close. But he has three cards facedown. Should I risk making a big move? Well it's now or never. "I draw! I activate One Day of Peace. We both draw 1 card, and on one takes battle damage this and next turn. I end my turn."

"Stalling isn't going to get you anywhere. you're still going to lose," he said

"Not to you, that's for sure."

"I summon Infinity Dark (1500/1200) in attack mode. He has no effects...for now. I end my turn."

"Draw!" It's here! Now's my chance to attack. "Looks like I won't be seeing that effect. I activate the Ritual Spell card End of the World. By tributing the level 8 Gogiga Gagagigo in my hand, I can Ritual Summon the level 8 Ruin, Queen of Oblivion (2300/2000) in attack mode. After destroying a monster in battle she can attack again. I use her to attack your Infinity Dark!"

"I activate my facedown Forbidden Chalice. It increases a monster's attack by 400 points, but negates it's effects. I use it on your Ruin. Now she can't attack again this turn."

Damn it. But now I can save my spells for later. I'll set them just in case. "I end my turn."

Lifepoints: Cheyenne:700 vs Rallon:2250

"My turn… Looks like this duel is over for you. I've finally drawn the final monster needed to summon your defeat. I activate Polymerization, fusing the 3 Satellite Cannons in my hand to form Satellite Laser Balsam (0/2000) in attack mode."

"0 attack!?"

"Not for long. Every end phase, my Satellite will gain 3000 attack points. And to make things even better, he has the piercing damage ability. However, if I attack, his attack goes back to normal." 3000!? If I can't stop it next turn, then there's not gonna be much of a chance left. "I set one card facedown and end my turn," he finished.

"I draw. This is it, Rallon. This is the final turn."

'Oh are you about to surrender?" he mocked.

"You wish. I attack your Satellite Cannon Balsam with my Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

"What are you thinking!? You must have given up."

"Never! I activate Ego Boost, increasing my monster's attack by 1000 points!" I shouted.

"Nice try. I activate my own Ego Boost, raising my own monster's attack by 1000 as well. Looks like you still lose."

"Like I'd lose to you! I activate my second Ego Boost! Now my Ruin has 4300 attack points, 300 more than your Satellite; and after it destroys your monster by battle it can attack again. Go, Ruin! Take out his monster!"

"Oh-no!" he panicked.

Both of our monsters got ready to attack. My monster drew her weapon and his monster charged it's laser. They struck at the same time, creating a huge cloud of smoke. Neither Rallon nor I could see a thing. Luckily for me, however, when the smoke cleared, I would be declared the winner.

As the smoke cleared, I noticed something. Something that wasn't there before. It was… it was...a trap card!

"I see you've noticed it. I activated my trap card Vanity's Call. It's a powerful card that can only be activated as the 4th or higher card in a chain. At the cost of half my lifepoints, it negates all other cards in the chain and destroys them."

"What! Which means…"

"Which means our monsters fought with their original attacks. And if I know my math, which of course I do, 3000 minus 2300 is 700. How unfortunate for you," he gloated.

Lifepoints: Cheyenne:0 vs Rallon:1125

I lost...to someone like him. Damn it! Maybe it was...just luck. I dropped to my knees, head hanging in shame. How could I lose...to this guy.

"I hope you've realized how weak you are. You can never defeat me, that's a fact. Now go home and watch as I become champion of Duelist Kingdom 2. Muahahahahahaha"

He turned and walked off the arena. He won this tournament, and now he gets the chance of a lifetime. I may have gotten second place, but it feels like last. I accepted my consolation prize, a couple of booster packs and a rare card, from Pegasus, but I was just ready to leave, and so I did.


End file.
